


Ever Since That Day

by Katiechat (ladykateofledfordpark)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, one-sided reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykateofledfordpark/pseuds/Katiechat
Summary: After Chat Noir's identity is revealed, Adrien can finally talk freely about his feelings for Ladybug. Little does he know that these words may give him what he always wanted.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 46
Kudos: 332





	1. Ever Since the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for this thing on Tumblr, and people really liked it so I'm posting it all in here. Please let me know what you think! <3  
> (And please forgive me, as this is unedited.)

Adrien stared at the picture on his phone. Ladybug stood beside him, a blinding smile on her face. His alter ego winked at the camera, his arm wrapped around her. Smiling with the knowledge that in some way, she was _his._

Adrien sighed at the memory. He ran his thumb over the screen, wishing he could once again feel her warmth.

Somehow, she always made him feel better.

"Hey, dude!"

Adrien raised his head. Nino waved at him from across the courtyard, Alya and Marinette right behind him. He waved back and set his phone aside, smiling at his closest friends.

"Hi."

They sat in a circle around him. Adrien glanced back at his phone, took it in his hand, and held it close.

"So, what were you looking at?" Nino teased.

Adrien blushed. "Well, it's a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Alya winked. "As in you and Ladybug."

He shifted uncomfortably. "Well... yes."

It was only one small mistake. Almost an accident, really. Somewhat carelessly, Adrien transformed back in a very bad hiding place. When he emerged as his civilian self, as casually as if he was just passing by, he was surprised to see Ladybug in front of him. "We need to talk."

He followed her, worry gnawing at his gut. She pulled him into a hidden alcove and sighed, before she launched into an explanation of the whole story.

"Kim saw you transform back. He wrote Alya on the Ladyblog, who luckily convinced him it was all fake. She did let all the other holders know, though."

Ladybug shook her head. "All I'm saying is, you're lucky it happened like this. If not, word would have been all over the news."

And he was. Ladybug still wasn't very happy about everything that happened, but she agreed to let him stay as her partner. It was still all a bit embarrassing, but something about his identity reveal was **freeing.**

Maybe because now he could talk to them all, with no barriers dividing them.

Adrien smiled. "I still can't believe this is real. That you know who I am." He fiddled with his ring, not knowing whether to laugh or cry from relief. "And Ladybug knows too."

Nino punched his arm. "Dude, that’s so cool! How?”

"She probably has her ways," Marinette shrugged.

Alya's eyes gleamed with the knowledge of a potential scoop. "So, Adrien, what do you love so much about Ladybug?"

He didn't answer immediately. His hands fidgeted with the collar of his shirt, his eyes glued to the floor. The three waited patiently, until...

His shoulders set. He met their eyes, a catlike grin on his lips. "She's brave."

The words left his mouth, settling in the silent air. The other three confused glances, but he didn't wait long before continuing in his explanation.

"Ladybug fights akumas every day. She uses her wits to defeat every akuma victim, and always treats the confused victims with kindness and understanding. She never gives up, no matter what."

Marinette was surprised when a warm hand lay on hers. She frowned at Alya, whose eyes betrayed a deep guilt. "I'm so sorry, girl. I should have realized what hearing this will do to you.”

Marinette squeezed her hand. "It's fine."

Nino badgered him with so many more questions, which Adrien answered happily. Marinette tried to capture every word, taking in every movement he made. There was Chat, in his smile. In his confidence. In the melody of his words and his ridiculous puns.

She didn't notice when he suddenly quietened, his voice barely more than a whisper. "I think the moment it started, happened at the very beginning. After the first akuma, when she made that speech in front of Hawkmoth, I _knew._ "

Marinette didn't know what made her speak. "Knew what?" she whispered.

Adrien's eyes met hers. They shone brighter than ever, fueled only with his love for Ladybug.

For _her._

"That no matter who she was behind the mask, I love her."

His smile grew as he looked back at the others. "And now, I have to hope that she feels the same."

As Nino spoke encouraging words to him, Alya turned to Marinette. Her eyes widened as she took in her best friend, who was now sitting with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Marinette." She pulled her into a hug, and let Marinette release all her tears.

And Marinette let it all out: the love, relief, and pain.

Because no matter how much she wanted in that moment, she couldn't tell him the truth.

_I've loved you ever since that day in the rain._


	2. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a talk with Tikki, which gives her the courage to do what she couldn't do before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there are any mistakes, as this is unedited! =)

Marinette still didn't know how to process the truth.

Adrien Agreste... was in love with her.

With _her._

It was like waking up to a reality where your wildest theory came true. Sure, sometimes in her room she would wonder "What if", but she _never_ expected it to be the truth.

She really didn't know how to treat Chat Noir anymore. It was all a mix of uncertainty. He was still her partner, but he was also the boy she was in love with. The boy who stood with her in the rain, the boy who spent an entire day with _her_ of all people.

Just as she was about to head out for another patrol, she stopped.

"Tikki."

Her kwami lifted her head. "What is it, Marinette?"

Marinette turned back toward Tikki. "I don't know how much longer I can do this."

Tikki rushed to her. "What do you mean?"

Marinette let out a shuddering breath. "I want to tell him, Tikki. I _need_ to."

The tears she still held from that morning fell out. Marinette wiped them away in frustration, but the more she tried holding them in the stronger they became. Tikki just floated there, watching her with sad eyes.

"Marinette..."

"I don't even know why I'm crying," Marinette whispered. "I'm Ladybug. I _have_ to do this. Especially now, that I'm the guardian of the Miraculous. But... it's just so much."

Tikki sat on Marinette's desk, her voice a mere whisper. "It's okay, Marinette. I get it."

Once the tears slowed, the girl turned back to her kwami. "I can't do it. I can't tell him."

She got up on shaking legs. Tears still streaked her face, but that fact didn't seem to deter her. She silently scanned herself, forced a smile, and set her shoulders. "Tikki, s-"

"Wait!"

Marinette's brows furrowed. Tikki flew to her, eyes full of understanding. "Marinette, I think..." she took a long breath, "I think you should tell him."

Her charge gasped. "What? But why? I can't! It's of utmost importance that our identities stay a secret! And now that his is compromised, mine is of even more importance! I can't _tell him!_ "

Tikki shook her head. "You've spent so much time and energy into being Ladybug. You've sacrificed so much, I don't want you to sacrifice your happiness too. Especially not when it's so close. And anyway," she smiled, "he already proved you can trust him, didn't he?"

There was a heavy silence in the room before Marinette turned back to her kwami. "Okay. I... think I will."

Tikki gave her a long, warm hug. "Good."

"But first..." Marinette smiled. She let her hair loose so it cascaded down her back, and _finally_ felt the weight leave her shoulders.

Now... she could tell him.

\------------

In case you want to check me out on tumblr, I'm [@miraculouslyinloveagain](https://miraculouslyinloveagain.tumblr.com/)! I post there more often, so if you want to see more you're welcome to follow me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked it! <3


	3. In the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finally reveals herself to Adrien.

Adrien had no idea how Ladybug would treat him now that his identity was compromised. Different scenarios flashed through his mind, each one worse than the other. His hands shook as he ran toward the ongoing mayhem, his heart pounding faster than ever. He wished the fear running through him was all because of the Akuma, but he battled enough victims of Hawkmoth to pay it too much attention.

But when he saw Ladybug, his heart went into overdrive.

Her hair was down. And for the life of him, now she was even more beautiful than before. So stunning, he couldn't breathe.

She turned to him. The smile on her lips was large, bright and carefree. "Chat Noir, help me!"

And then, those magic words brought him to life. Chat blinked away those magic threads, grabbed his baton and ran toward the akuma.

For some reason, it took them longer than usual to capture the akuma. They worked just as well as before, if not better, but it was still a close call. Maybe because every time Chat glanced at Ladybug, his brain stopped functioning properly.

"Miraculous ladybug!" His partner cried, releasing the lucky charm into the air. She smiled with satisfaction as the magic ladybugs covered the streets, turning everything back to the way it was. A gleam of satisfaction lit her eyes, making their blue tint seem even more magical than before.

And then she turned to him, and smiled shyly. "Chat Noir."

Adrien grinned. "Yes, bugaboo?"

Her eyes scanned the streets, which were once again being filled with happy civilians. "I... wanted to talk with you."

She didn't announce it with a foreboding aura. On the contrary, there was a slight red to her cheeks. Adrien smirked, but his smugness didn't hide the rising heat in _his_ cheeks or the worry in his gut.

"Is it about yesterday? Because if it is..."

He was surprised when a lone raindrop hit his skin. Chat blinked as he looked up, only to realize that now the sky was full of dark clouds. He frowned, but before he could say a word, Ladybug's earrings beeped.

"I'm about to transform back. Come on."

Before he could object, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to a side alley. It was barely detectable, hidden among two very close buildings. Ladybug pulled Chat Noir through the alley, her confident steps the only sound other than the rain.

They paused at the end of the alley. Ladybug looked up, and a gentle smile lit her lips as she looked up to the sky. She tightened her grip on Adrien's hand, her warmth rushing through him, as she held out her other hand. Her fingers danced as raindrops darkened her suit, a smile of pure happiness lighting her features.

"Perfect," he heard her whisper.

Adrien still couldn't comprehend what was going on. This wasn't like his lady. She was always someone who acted, someone who never stood aside. Seeing her standing like this, just watching the rain fall down, was strange.

But somehow, in this moment she was more beautiful than ever.

At some point, her eyes met his. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear, before a small whisper left her lips.

"Kitty, we've known each other for a really long time. We battled akumas together, shared secrets with each other, and supported one another at every turn. Heck, you've sacrificed yourself for me more times than I can count."

She stepped closer. Her empty hand reached for his face, cupping it like one might hold a treasure. Adrien's heart skipped a beat as he waited for her words, his lips tingling with the saltiness of rain.

"I don't know how long I've felt this way. A lifetime passed, and yet this still feels like it happened only yesterday." She glanced back at the sky. "Also then it was in the rain."

Her body shook with a strange anticipation. She closed her eyes, uncertainty clouding her features. "I talked with Tikki today, and she helped me realize something."

Adrien gasped as she met his eyes once again, a powerful certainty lighting her eyes. It was the same strength he first saw in her, all those months ago. The same strength that clouded his mind, leaving him like nothing more than a thoughtless cat.

It was the same strength that made him fall for her, so long ago.

"I want to show you who I am. I need to let you know who hides behind the mask, who's behind the mask."

She smiled at him, taking in every little detail of his mask. Her thumb ran over his cheek, her mouth tilted up, and she released a shaky breath. "I hope you won't be disappointed, Adrien."

Before he could utter a word, Ladybug stepped away. With a barely-audible whisper, she spoke the words he never heard her say before.

"Spots off."

A warm pink glow lit the alley, as Ladybug's spandex suit slowly transformed back to civilian clothes. It started from her hands, to her arms before spreading all over her body. Adrien watched in awe as his lady slowly changed back into herself, until the same blue eyes looked back at him.

And a shy smile lit her face. "Hi, Adrien."

"Marinette," he breathed out.

It was _her._ His everyday Ladybug.

"I-it's really you?"

She looked down at their entwined hands. "It is."

A strange sound left his throat. It was an impossible mix of awe, surprise and... happiness. Just happiness.

"You're not a dream?"

She laughed. "I promise I'm not."

Adrien studied every inch of her face. Drops ran down her face, running from her eyelashes, to her nose, to her lips. Adrien's heart jump as he realized how close they stood, so near yet so far.

He laughed. It was a sound of relief, of happiness, of love. "It's really you."

He stepped closer. Marinette smiled mischievously, the same way Ladybug always did. She put her forehead to his, smiling knowingly.

"Still just a friend?", she teased.

Adrien shook his head. "No, but..." his cheeks reddened, "you were never just a friend to me. You were always more than that, and now I know why."

The words came to him almost naturally, like a forgotten memory from the far-off past. "I love you, Marinette Dupain Cheng. As Adrien, as Chat Noir, as anyone you want me to be."

She didn't look away. "I love you too, Chat Noir. As Ladybug, as Marinette." Her eyes shone brighter than ever, tears mixing in with the rain from above. "I've loved you ever since the rain."

"And I've loved you ever since you stood up to Hawkmoth."

She chuckled. "I know."

Adrien's cheeks reddened. "Right."

They stared at each other. By now, the rain intensified tenfold, but neither seemed to care. They lost themselves in the moment: the damp smell of rain, the love in their hearts, and the warmth between each other.

It felt like years before Marinette spoke. "You can kiss me now, silly kitty."

And so that's what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this brought tears to my eyes. It's almost 2 a.m, but I don't regret staying up so late because I'm just so happy and soft and fluffy and touched because they are just the cutest ever.  
> This is the last chapter, because there's really no better way to finish this fic!  
> Thank you for all your support, and don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed it! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudos and comment if you liked it!  
> For more, you can find me on Tumblr under [katiechat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/katiechat)!  
> And if you ever want to join a wonderful Miraculous community on Discord, you're welcome to join [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)! It's a community full of artists, writers, and readers of all ages from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom! I've had so much fun since I joined, and I'd love to see you there! <3


End file.
